That First Night
by Mymaster
Summary: BurtXTyler Must I say more? I don't own anything


Bert laid there, wondering how he managed to get into this trouble. Tyler laid in his arms still asleep, showing no sign of awaking anytime soon. He looked down at the sleeping face, trying to remember how they managed to end up naked in bed, together.

"Hey Burt, let's drink."  
>"You have already been drinking."<br>"But you haven't." He leaned over toward Burt, trying to push alcohol down his throat.  
>"I think you've had enough, Tyler."<br>"But Burt!"  
>"Time for bed, Tyler." Burt decided it would be easier if Tyler spent the night at his bunker instead of trying to cart him back to his own shed.<p>

They had been up at his bunker to celebrate their last victory over mix-master with a couple of beers. But it seemed Tyler had too many. He managed to manoeuvre him down the stairs and onto a cot before Tyler grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him down and sealing their lips. Burt tried to pull away but even drunk, Tyler was still stronger than him. He managed to wriggle slightly free, "Tyler, what are..." Tyler grabbed him again, pulling him forward with such force he fell on top of him. He gave in, letting Tyler do as he wished, it's not like he really minded it.

"Hm, brilliant." Burt knew he'd liked Tyler from the minute he'd seen him but he never thought this would actually happen. Nothing happened last night but a lot of kissing and a bit of touching but that was more than he'd ever even thought would have ever happened. He wasn't even sure why he gave in so easy, he was nowhere near drunk. Burt continued to stare down at him, wondering how Tyler would take all this when he awoke.

Tyler awoke later on, thinking he was really warm and comfy. Then he wondered where he was, he looked around noticing that this place couldn't be anywhere but Burt's. He looked up towards Burt who was looking down at him. Tyler then knew why he was so warm and comfy; he was cuddled up to a naked Burt. Tyler took a deep breath, and tried to remember how he ended up like this. Burt laid there silently. He watched and waited to see what Tyler would do next. He was anxious to know, he didn't want Tyler to react really badly and never speak to him again, but he thought it would be stupid to think Tyler would try to take it further.

"So why didn't you beat me up?" Burt wasn't expecting that. He stared back. "You didn't even really fight back?"  
>"You seem calmer than I expected also?" Burt didn't have an answer for him, so he avoided answering.<br>"Not the first time I got a bit too drunk. Sorry for attacking you." Tyler looked sheepish; he slightly remembered what happened last night. But most of it was a blur behind his new hangover.  
>"Didn't do anything I didn't allow..." Burt looked away, confused at himself. Tyler looked straight at him.<br>"We didn't really do much at all." Tyler said back, trying to catch Burt's eye.  
>"True." Burt whispered. Tyler decided to take a chance.<br>"Could remedy that?" Burt looked at him, startled. Tyler launched himself forward since he got no objection, kissing Burt on the lips and forcing his tongue inside. Burt's whole body shivered at forceful contact and movement of skin on skin. Tyler ran his hands down Burt's body, he couldn't remember doing anything serious last night but he decided he'd remedy that now.

Tyler had liked Burt from the start as well; he was different from most of the guys he'd met. He was a little weird, paranoid and at times hard to handle but that was Tyler's specialty. He thought that Burt would have been one of the straightest guys alive, but it seemed that wasn't true, and he was going to take advantage of that right now.

He felt down and cupped Burt s butt cheeks. Sliding his erect cock against Burt's. Enjoying the shiver that followed straight through a very horny Burt.

Burt thought they might be moving a bit fast, they had been close friends pretty much from the start which Burt thought was a bit weird for him to trust anyone so easily. But he didn't want to ruin that friendship by acting too hasty. Burt tried to pull away and talk to Tyler.  
>"Tyler, we might be moving too fast."<br>"But Burt, I want you." Tyler whined, too lost in lust as he tried to launch forward again toward Burt. Burt held him back long enough to get Tyler to calm down.  
>"Sorry Burt, if you don't want to, I'll stop?"<br>"I don't want to do this if it'll cause trouble later."  
>Tyler looked at him, swung out of the bed and put his jeans on.<br>"Fine, I'll leave." Tyler looked at him, grabbed his shirt and started toward the door. "I really like you and want you but as you said maybe it's too fast. Even after so many months." Burt looked at him, seeing the hurt and his heart wanted to grabbed him.

"Tyler! I do want you."  
>"Oh really? Prove it." Tyler swung round toward him, starting to get annoyed at him.<br>"Fine." Burt growled, grabbing Tyler and pushing him up against a wall, he'd decided that control wasn't worth it right now. "I'll make you regret that."  
>Tyler chuckled as his pants were removed. All he felt next was Burt s fingers probing his arse so he spread his legs inviting Burt to do as he wished. Burt took the invitation with delight. Pushing his fingers in deep, scissoring and rubbing the insides of his new lover. He became impatient to prove his point, so he removed his fingers.<p>

He pushed into him, slipping deeper into the tight ring of muscles of his arse. Tyler moaned loudly, and tried to grind down further down on to Burt's cock. Burt grabbed Tyler's hips, sliding his cock slowly in and out. Tyler called out, "faster, Burt! Ahh, faster."  
>Burt figured that Tyler was a very vocal lover, as he slammed into him, sliding him up and down the wall as he pounded. He grabbed his cock and tugged, causing Tyler to shout even louder in pleasure. This made Burt very thankful that they were at his bunkers and not Tyler's shed, everyone would know what they were doing if they were there. And he didn't want to share him right now. He slammed him harder as that thought crossed his mind causing Tyler to gasp and cum all over both of them. As he came, his arse milked Burt, Tyler slide down the wall into Burt's arms. And Burt somehow managed to manoeuvre them back to bed. They fell asleep in each other s arms once again, deciding they might have to do that again, very soon.<br> 


End file.
